Simple Gifts
by reeby10
Summary: Vincent is scarred by his teacher's interpretation of Valentine's Day, but his mom shows him that showing your love is not about the expensive gifts. Valenwind. Fluffy. Rated K. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** Still not mine… except for the teacher, the other students, and Vincent's mom… You hear that, Vincent?? I _own_ your mom!!! –laughs like a crazy lady-

**Warning:** Nothing except a crazy teacher, lots of cheesy-ness, and a bit of fluff ^.^

**A/N:** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!! hehe I hope you all have a wonderful day! I wanted to finish this before I had to leave for my friend's birthday party and I did!! Go me!! haha XD I think it turned out longer than most of my Valenwind fics which is nice… And I'm quite happy with it!! So this is my Valentine's Day gift to you all, I hope you enjoy it!! ^.^

* * *

"Mother, mother!" Vincent cried as he dashed inside his house, his backpack flung haphazardly over one shoulder.

His mother turned from the counter where she had been preparing an afternoon snack and smiled at him. "Calm down. Now, what's wrong?"

"It's almost Valentine's Day!" he exclaimed, obviously distraught.

"I know, it's tomorrow," she replied, wondering why he was so upset. "Did you want to bring something for your friends? I'll help you bake some cookies if you like."

"No, no, no! That's not right!" he said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Hush, it's alright," she soothed, rubbing his back. "What do you mean, that's not right?" Vincent sniffed, tears still trailing down his face. Then, he explained what had happened at school that day.

XXXXXX

"Ok, children, it's almost Valentine's Day! And you know what that means, don't you?" The teacher looked around, smiling expectantly, to find most of the girls nodding and looking excited while most of the boys looked confused. She giggled; this would be fun. "Well," she started, "since many of you don't seem to know what it is, I guess I'll have to explain. First, would anyone like to say what they think Valentine's Day is about?"

Several of the girls giggled shrilly, casting furtive glances at the black-haired boy sitting at the edge of the group. He ignored them, instead staring moodily down at the rug.

Eventually, a few of the girls gave their definitions, most of them about chocolate, teddy bears, and flowers. A few included declarations of love, expensive dinners, and their parents calling babysitters for the night. The boys laughed, looked horrified, or ignored the girls, depending on their personality.

The teacher smiled again and shushed the class. "Well, you all gave some very good ideas. Now, I'll tell you what Valentine's Day is really about."

For the next hour, the teacher explained what she thought Valentine's Day was really about. She started out by telling how it had been started by the Catholics to honor Saint Valentine, but was now mostly associated with the display of love. She made it clear that it was now a day to show your significant other, whether wife, husband, girlfriend, boyfriend, or crush, how much you care for them, although she said you should do that every day.

Valentine's Day, she thought, was a day for lover to love even more and be happy with their lives, and for those who don't have a love to be given a chance or a new beginning in love. The true spirit of Valentine's Day, she said, was getting your love things to show how much you truly care for them.

She looked each boy in the eye and told them to make sure they got their love something special. Then, she looked each girl in the eye and told them to be grateful for whatever their love gave them. When she finished, the class stared at her in amazement, and a bit of fear. Valentine's Day was so much bigger than any of them had imagined!

Suddenly, the bell rang, making them all jump. They quietly gathered their things and left, the girls whispering to each other or shooting glances and the embarrassed and overwhelmed boys.

XXXXXX

"Oh, Vincent, just because your teacher said you need to buy something nice for your love doesn't mean you have to! I know they'll be happy with something simple. How about we go and buy a card and maybe some candy? Then you can give it to them tomorrow," his mother said soothingly. She held him close and he nodded, smiling and drying his tears. As they left for the store, she wondered who Vincent would be giving his gift to…

XXXXXX

When the children got to school on Valentine's Day, the room was covered in pink and red. There was crepe paper and hearts and little cupids all over. They sat at their desks, looking around in wonder at the decorations.

"Ok, class, it's finally Valentine's Day!" the teacher said as she entered the classroom, smiling proudly at the awed looks on the children's faces. "If you have something to give anyone else, keep it for now. We will exchange gifts and cards right before the bell."

The rest of the school day was hard for Vincent. He couldn't concentrate, too distracted by the thought of giving his gift to his love. The end of the day finally came, though. The teacher gave each student a little chocolate heart and said they were free to exchange gifts if they wanted to.

Vincent walked nervously over to the stocky blonde boy in the corner. The usually boisterous boy looked slightly intimidated by all the decorations, making Vincent smile slightly despite his nervousness.

"Um, Cid, I- I got you a Valentine's gift," the black haired boy stuttered out, blushing. The girls in the classroom were glaring, making him even more self-conscious. The smile he received, however, was well worth all his embarrassment.

"You did?" Cid asked, greatly surprised. He was not one of the most popular boys in the class, so he hadn't expected anything. But here Vincent was with a gift for him!

"Yes," Vincent replied, "it's not much but I- I really wanted to get you something."

Cid smiled again. "Thank you! I'm sorry I don't have anything for you though… I know! Do you want to walk home with me? I'll by you some ice cream!"

"I'd love to!" Vincent replied, smiling. It looked like Valentine's Day wasn't about expensive presents after all.  


* * *

**A/N:** And there it is!! Turned out much cuter typed out than in my head :D lol I hope you liked it!! Reviews please :D


End file.
